Generally speaking, it is difficult for one to find out one's suitable hair styles and so there is a need for an album which may show the client a variety of hair styles. However, the album only shows various kinds of hair styles of a model, and cannot provide direct match of the hair style with the client.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair style album which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.